primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon
Episode 4.1 |Last = Episode 4.6 |Skills = Wisdom Experience Willpower |Organisations = Earth's future |Relationships = Matt Anderson (son) |Hobbies = Botany}} 'Gideon'Gideon's surname was never referred to, but it was presumed to be Anderson as he was Matt Anderson's father. was Matt Anderson's father, who worked with his son in the present to try and prevent an apocalyptic catastrophe with the Anomalies from destroying the future. He did not directly participate, but regularly gave his son warnings and advice about his mission within the Anomaly Research Centre to find the culprit. Biography Background Gideon and Matt originally lived in a post-apocalyptic future era where the Earth was sterile and dying due to a catastrophe with the Anomalies in the 21st century, the circumstances of which were largely unknown to the future humans. In Matt and Gideon's time, the remaining humans were nomads, constantly moving between underground shelters and regularly fighting for their lives against toxic winds. Gideon and Matt were among the agents of the future; who travelled back in time to approximately 2001 to discover how the Anomaly catastrophe which sterilised the Earth happened, and to try and stop the disaster. They did not know exactly who or what they were looking for, only knowing that they needed to look for a connection to the Anomalies. Matt and Gideon subsequently spent the next ten years creating a fake identity for Matt, so that he could infiltrate the Anomaly Research Centre and find out how it would cause the future disaster. ( , Episode 4.3, 4.6, Series 5) Matt joins the Anomaly Research Centre, he and Gideon are seemingly looking for someone there, a threat. Matt phones Gideon, asking if he's available, he is asked if he's heard something, Matt replies not yet. Gideon notes that he sounds worried, he assures him that his background's perfect and it's possible that he made him sound a little bit more perfect. Matt has noticed, asking if climbing Everest is pushing it a little bit, Gideon tells him that he'll have to be approved by ARC security, and that they're all ex-military. Gideon tells him that it's not enough just to impress them, he has to intimidate them. Then, they end their call. Matt later calls Gideon and announces that he's in, Gideon tells Matt that he's ready, he's worked hard and is the perfect candidate, not just for the job, but for the mission. Gideon tells him that, what ever happens, "don't mess it up". Matt talks to Gideon on the phone who asks who's picking up where Cutter and Temple left off with anomaly research, Matt says it isn't clear yet but he has met James Lester. Gideon asks what he makes of him, Matt says that he's light on civilities and heavy on sarcasm, hard to read. Gideon tells Matt to keep an eye on him and asks him about Jess Parker, Matt explains that she seems young for the job but he's told that she's formidable when the team are facing an anomaly. Gideon asks about the second-in-command, Matt simply says that Becker likes guns, he says that it will take Becker a while to accept him, saying he was really close to Danny, Abby and Connor and he feels responsible for what happened. Matt tells Gideon that Becker shows no interest whatsoever in the anomalies, he doesn't think he is the man they're looking for. Matt goes outside and phones Gideon, turning off his tracker before he does so, he apologises for missing the calltime as he faced an Iguanodon at a beauty school, Gideon remarks that it sounds messy. Matt says it's the best fun he's had in a long time and the team are fantastic, Gideon says it's good to hear that, Matt tells him that although Becker is a pain he's good at what he does. When Gideon hesitates to reply, Matt asks him what's wrong, Gideon is fearful since the team will become his friends, Matt assures him he's not going to get too close and he won't take no chances, saying that they've been working towards this for ten years. Gideon apologises, telling Matt that sometimes he fears it's impossible and they'll fail, Matt assures him they won't. Gideon isn't so sure, warning Matt that they're running out of time. Episode 4.1 Matt had an important message which couldn't be discussed over the phone, and Gideon bought Matt a rare tropical plant. Matt told him that Abby and Connor had returned after surviving a year in the Cretaceous period, which Gideon noted was remarkable, and was told that Danny and Helen were still missing. He notes Connor is gifted and knows more about the Anomalies, and tells Matt to keep an eye on the pair. He goes on to say how beautiful the world is, and rhetorically asks Matt for how much longer. Episode 4.2 Matt told Gideon that Abby and Connor weren't being accepted back into the ARC as far as he knew. Gideon told him to keep an eye on Connor and Abby, and warned him that the person they're looking for could be anyone in the ARC and to treat them all with the same suspicion. Episode 4.3 Gideon revealed to Matt that he was terminally ill, with only a few months to live. The cause could have been cancer, but has not been confirmed. It could be something Gideon picked up in the Sterile Earth era, Gideon denied Matt's request to get a second opinion, having accepted his fate even though Matt was sure they could beat the illness. He told Matt that once he's gone their mission will all be up to him, but Matt was not so sure he could do it on his own. As he left to deal with an anomaly, Matt asked if there was anything he can do for him, but Gideon told him there was nothing. Episode 4.5 After Matt rescued Emily Merchant, a woman from the Victorian era part of a band of time travelling nomads from her companion Ethan Dobrowski, he talked to Gideon about Ethan. Gideon felt certain that Ethan was the cause of an unspecified cataclysm. He wasn't happy that Matt had kept this a secret from him, and wanted Matt to capture him by using Emily as bait. Matt was reluctant, and noted that what's happening isn't about wealth or power. He also mentioned Helen Cutter, saying that she was a great threat to humanity because she had knowledge. He orders Matt to focus on the job, and that nothing else matters. Episode 4.6 Gideon was dreaming of home when Matt arrived, with his death not too far off, and admitted he was sorry that he wasn't allowing Matt to get close to anyone, saying it was for everyone's own good. When Matt came back the next day, he agreed to use Emily to catch Ethan, and Gideon told Matt that he wasn't important and that their mission was. He tried to say more of what he wished, but passed away with Matt at his side. Matt wept, and later told Emily that Gideon was his father. Legacy Matt continued on with the mission and eventually succeeded in averting the New Dawn disaster and saving the future, completing the mission Gideon and the former set out to finish. (Series 5, Episode 5.6) Personality Gideon was an extremely wise and elderly man, who was very concerned and strict with Matt about Matt's devotion to their mission and the importance that they succeed in saving the future. Having spent his life preparing for it and knowing better than anyone other than his son what the consequences would be for all life on Earth if they failed in their mission, Gideon encouraged Matt to exercise caution and suspicion for all and any suspects, and to harden his heart and not let any of his feelings come before or get in the way of their mission. Gideon could also be ruthless about doing whatever Matt had to to complete their mission, suggesting that he use Emily as bait when they thought Patrick was the one they were looking for. However, Gideon admitted when he was dying that he regretted not letting Matt get close to anyone due to their mission, and revealed that he genuinely wanted the best for his son and that he truly believed Matt would succeed even without him. Like Matt, Gideon too had an affinity and appreciation for plants and nature, surrounding himself with countryside and botany in the grounds of his home. Appearances * * * *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Series 4 characters Anderson, Gideon Category:Main Characters Category:Alternate era characters Category:Deceased